The Reason
by N2Abestie
Summary: Special fict for SHDL 2013!/ Hinata sama sekali belum pernah memikirkan alasan mengapa ia menyukai Sasuke. Maka jangan heran ketika ia tidak bisa menjawab jika ditanya demikian. "Terus apa, dong? Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun memeletmu?" Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri? Dari sekian banyak gadis cantik, mengapa Hinatalah yang ia pilih? "Jika itu rasa bibirmu, maka aku menyukainya."


**_The Reason_**© **N2Abestie **(A)

Disclaimer: **Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto**, and **this fanfiction own by me**

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo/MissTypo, EYD dan diksi masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan pendalaman, serta kekurangan Author _newbie_ lainnya.

**_Dedicated for Sasuke Hinata Days Love (SHDL) #3_**

**Dont like, Dont Read!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Malam itu tak begitu dingin. Namun cukup membuat tubuh Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu berusaha menahan agar mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara bergetar. Tapi sia-sia saja, gadis itu sudah sangat kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Suara berat nan khas itu membawa Hinata ke alam sadarnya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga melupakan bahwa mereka sedang kencan.

Hinata menoleh seraya tersenyum kaku, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucapnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Jelas-jelas sedari tadi ia mendengar Hinata menggigil, dan kini dapat ia lihat wajah pucat gadisnya. _Onyx_ Sasuke beralih pada kedua tangan Hinata. Ck... Pantas saja gadis itu kedinginan. Rupanya Hinata tidak memakai kaus tangan.

"_Baka_!" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu segera melepas kaus tangan di sebelah tangan kirinya dan memakaikannya pada tangan sebelah kiri Hinata. Lalu ia meraih tangan kanan kekasihnya itu dan menautkan jari-jemari keduanya.

"Dengan begini, kita bisa saling menghangatkan."

"Eh?"

Kemudian keduanya kembali berjalan mengelilingi taman kota yang mulai dipenuhi sepasang kekasih maupun keluarga. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona hebat akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

.

* * *

.

Memiliki kekasih yang populer di kalangan siswi-siswi memang suatu cobaan yang berat. Apalagi ketika kekasihmu itu sedang dikerumuni perempuan-perempuan cantik dan bertubuh indah. Sudah pasti kau cemburu dan risih.

Tidak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut _indigo _bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa mendengus berkali-kali dan mencoba menguatkan hati. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dari dalam kelas, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang dikerumuni siswi-siswi cantik, _kawaii_, dan bertubuh seksi. Tak jarang juga ia melihat siswi yang kurang –ehm- cantik yang berusaha berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran, Hinata memilih berkutat pada kumpulan soal Kimia di depannya. Setelah ini ia ada ulangan harian dan Hinata belum belajar sama sekali.

Bagaimana mau belajar, semalam Sasuke tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan malam yang ternyata adalah kencan. Sepulang dari kencan mereka, tubuh Hinata terasa sangat pegal dan letih.

Pasalnya, Sasuke benar-benar mengajak Hinata 'jalan-jalan' alias jalan kaki. Bayangkan saja, seberapa jauh jarak apartemen Hinata dengan taman kota, ditambah seberapa lama mereka berjalan di dalam maupun sekitar taman. Yang pasti, setibanya di apartemen, Hinata hanya sempat meneguk segelas air. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan tidur.

"Hei, Hinata!" Seru Sakura.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, "Y-ya, ada apa?" Hinata menutup buku paket Kimianya lalu menyimpannya di laci meja.

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar Sasuke-_kun_ ditembak Shion-_senpai_?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura bagai pukulan telak pada jantung Hinata. Tak jarang memang ia mendengar isu seperti ini. Namun baru kali ini jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"B-benarkah?"

Siapa penghuni Konoha _Senior High School _yang tidak kenal Shion? Gadis cantik dan _kawaii_ yang merupakan seorang model majalah Jepang. Walaupun dia masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai _newbie_, namun majalah yang memuat dirinya sudah banyak dibeli oleh remaja maupun orang dewasa.

Tidak, bukan karena Shion seorang model. Tapi karena Sasuke. Kekasihnya!

Sasuke sendiri pernah memberitahu Hinata, bahwa bungsu Uchiha itu sempat menyukai Shion yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka. Maka tidak heran Hinata merasa sedih dan khawatir.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke masih menyukai Shion?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke menerima Shion sebagai kekasihnya?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya dan berpacaran bersama Shion?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke—

"Yup, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ menolaknya. Kau beruntung Hinata!"

"_Ara_?"

Penuturan Sakura barusan mengahancurkan segala pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berlomba memasuki otak jernih Hinata. Perasaan lega akhirnya dapat dirasakan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul, bersyukur Sasuke lebih memilih dirinya.

_Lavender_ Hinata membulat saat dua orang yang sedang dipikirkannya, muncul dengan tak terduga di balik jendela sebelah kanannya. Bahkan Sakura harus menahan suara pekikan saking terkejutnya.

**Tuk! Tukk!**

"Bisa kau buka jendelanya?" Ujar Shion seraya mengetuk jendela dengan jari lentiknya. Sedangkan orang di sebelahnya hanya memasang mimik datar dan jenuh.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Segera ia menarik besi kecil yang menahan jendela dan mengisyaratkan agar dua orang di baliknya dapat menyingkir sebentar selagi ia membukanya. Setelah itu Hinata kembali duduk pada bangkunya dan menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh orang itu.

"Boleh ngobrol sebentar?" Tanya Shion.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Shion lagi.

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Hm..." Shion mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bercerita, "Yah lumayanlah selera Sasuke-_kun_, cantik dan berisi."

"A-apa maksud _senpai_ berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tadi menyatakan perasaanku pada orang ini..." Shion menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk kirinya. Yang ditunjuk tidak perduli dan lebih memilih menatap Hinata, mengisyaratkan gadis itu agar tidak memperdulikan Shion.

"A-aku tahu. Terus apa hubungannya denganku, _senpai_?"

Shion memutar bola matanya malas, "Tentu saja ada hubungannya,"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_ menolakku karena katanya ada orang yang dicintainya," Imbuhnya.

Jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang. Pipinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah warna. Dan ia hanya dapat menunduk menyembunyikannya. Sakura, yang masih berada pada posisi awalnya, menyeringai dan dengan jahil mencolek bahu Hinata.

"Kata Sasuke-_kun_, ada gadis yang lebih cantik dan _kawaii_ dariku. Namanya Hyuu-Ga-Hi-Na-Ta. Padahal jelas-jelas aku gadis tercantik dan _kawaii_ di sekolah ini. Huh!" Kata Shion lagi. Kali ini dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Buktinya Sasuke-_kun_ bilang Hinata lebih dari _senpai_!" Sindir Sakura, membuat Shion melotot ke arahnya. Sakura tertawa pelan setelahnya.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis dan tidak kentara.

"T-tidak _kok_. Shion-_senpai_ lebih segala-galanya dariku." Oh, ayolah Hinata. Sifat rendah-dirimu kambuh lagi.

"Nah, kalian dengar sendiri kan. Aku lah yang segala-galanya di sekolah ini. Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata sendiri _lho_ yang bilang." Shion tersenyum bangga. Rambutnya sengaja ia sibakkan ke belakang.

"Ugh!" Sakura me_rollingeyes_ dengan malas.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke tetap menatap Hinata. Bahkan tatapannya perlahan menajam.

"Oke, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Kita langsung keinti saja. Aku tadi bertanya pada Sasuke-_kun_ alasan mengapa ia lebih memilihmu. Bukannya menjawab ia malah membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dirimu. Menyebalkan memang!" Ujar Shion sedikit menggerutu.

"Jadi, aku ke sini bermaksud menanyakan hal serupa," Lanjutnya.

"E-eh? Apa maksud _senpai_ dengan 'menanyakan hal serupa'?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah, sepertinya beda. Ya, aku ingin bertanya alasan mengapa kau menyukai Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa sampai bisa suka Sasuke-_kun_? Siapa tahu saja alasan kita berbeda, dan setelah ini Sasuke-_kun_ malah berbalik memilihku, mungkin."

"Eh?"

Shion membentuk _peace_ _sign_ dengan jarinya ketika mendapat _deathglare _dari Sasuke dan Sakura, "Ahaha kalimat terakhirku tadi hanya bercanda, _kok_."

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Gadis itu bahkan tak pernah memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sebelumnya. Maka yang dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah menggelengkan kepala. Shion dan Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ayo jawablah, Hinata! Aku juga ingin tahu alasannya. Dan mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ juga ingin mengetahuinya, iyakan?" Sakura memukul pelan meja yang menjadi pemisah antar dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Hn."

"A-ak-aku—"

**Kriiinngggg! **_Time for studying. To all of the students, pleas enter your each class._

Shion dan Sakura menghela nafas kecewa. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan intim Shion, pemberitahuan tanda berakhirnya istirahat telah diumumkan. Itu artinya seluruh siswa diharuskan untuk segera memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_. Mungkin lain kali kita dapat membicarakan hal ini._ Jaa_!" Shion kembali pada posisi awal dan segera berlari ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Sebelum itu ia menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi Sasuke, mengundang protes dari Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri. Namun gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah malah cengengesan dan berlalu tanpa beban.

Hinata yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa bersabar dan menguatkan hati. Dibantu oleh Sakura yang kini menepuk bahunya.

"Pulang sekolah aku tunggu di kelasku." Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata sebelum berlalu ke kelasnya.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan makhluk _blondie_ yang pedenya kelewat batas tadi, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Apa?"

"_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_, aku masih penasaran dengan jawabanmu."

"J-jawaban apa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh, ayolah Hinata, jangan berlagak pikun _deh_."

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak tahu. Gadis itu tidak berbohong. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan Shion tadi. Yang ia tahu, ia mencintai Sasuke. Hanya itu.

"Apa karena Sasuke-_kun_ tampan dan keren?"

Sekali lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa karena Sasuke-_kun_ pintar bahkan bisa dibilang jenius?" Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi yang ia dapat hanya gelengan dari gadis polos di depannya. Tak ingin menyerah, Sakura kembali memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada Hinata.

"...Terus apa, _dong_? Jangan-jangan Sasuke-_kun_ memeletmu?"

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu hampir frustasi karena tak ada satupun dari sekian pertanyaan yang Hinata benarkan hingga akhirnya kalimat _random_ tersebut yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Bantah Hinata. Hanya karena ia tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Shion dan Sakura, tidak berarti Sasuke menggunakan cara yang tidak sehat pada dirinya.

"Hm, _souka souka_. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi Hinata..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Apa kau tahu alasan Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaimu? Mengapa dari sekian banyak gadis yang lebih cantik di sekolah ini, bahkan Shion-_senpai_, kaulah yang dipilih?" Lanjutya.

Hinata tercekat mendengar penuturan Sakura. Benar juga. Di KHSH ada banyak siswi cantik dan seksi yang –mungkin- masuk dalam tipe seorang siswa idola bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetapi mengapa dirinyalah yang ia pilih sebagai kekasihnya? Sedangkan Hinata sama sekali tidak begitu menonjol. Bahkan, Sakura dan Shion, yang jelas-jelas seorang _primadonna_, tak Sasuke lirik.

Oh, kalau Sakura mungkin karena dirinya telah memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sasuke bukanl tipikal pria bejat yang suka merebut kekasih orang.

Beda lagi dengan Shion. Di berbagai majalah yang beredar, bahkan internet, menjelaskan bahwa gadis _blondie_ itu masih menyandang status _single but not available_. Entah apa maksud dari kata tak tersedia itu, yang pasti disitu menjelaskan Shion hanya akan berhubungan dengan orang-orang tertentu. Seperti Sasuke.

Anehnya Sasuke lebih memilih mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Salahkan Shion yang terlambat bertindak karena bagaimanapun Sasuke sempat menyukainya, dulu, jauh sebelum akhirnya Sasuke _moveon_ ke Hinata.

Tetapi, bukannya perasaan yang telah hilang akan kembali diwaktu tertentu? Misalnya, ketika orang yang kita suka, ternyata juga menyuki kita. Sering disebut sindrom 'gagal _moveon_'. Terbukti, kebanyakan orang telah mengalaminya.

Anehnya Sasuke tidak.

_So_, _what's the reason_?

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya. K-kita juga tidak pernah membahas tentang ini."

"_Hounto ka_? Oh _kami-sama_!" Sakura heran dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. _Nakama_nya ini begitu polos atau apa? Hal kecil namun penting seperti itu tidak pernah dibahas apalagi hal besar? _Oh my godness_!

Satu ide terbersit di benak Sakura. Namun belum sempat ia mengutarakannya—

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Cepat siapakan selembar kertas dan pulpen. Simpan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kimia, SE-KA-RANG!"

—_sensei_ yang mengajar Kimia sudah tiba.

"Sial! Aku belum sempat belajar pula." Umpat Sakura kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Hei, kau telat lima belas menit!" Ujar Sasuke saat kekasihnya muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kebingungan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri, masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Setelah bel pulang berdering, bukannya bersiap-siap keluar, Hinata malah melamun di kelas. Sehingga membuat ia terlambat menemui Sasuke.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata agar duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang kebingungan." Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya beralih mengusap poni tebal Hinata dan menyisipkan sebagiannya di telinga gadis itu.

Hinata sendiri, dirinya masih menimang-nimang usul yang Sakura katakan setelah pelajaran Fisika berakhir. Tapi... apa nyalinya cukup untuk bertanya pada Sasuke...

"S-sasuke-_kun_! A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Yah, tidak ada salahnya bertanya, kan?

"Tentu saja."

"_A-ano_... M-mengapa Sasuke-kun lebih memilihku? T-tidak. Maksudku, mengapa Sasuke-_kun_ m-menyukaiku?" Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putih Hinata. Gadis itu tak berani menatap langsung _onyx_ kelam Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau sendiri kenapa menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"E-eh kenapa bertanya balik?"

"Karena aku juga ingin tahu."

Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "_E-etto_..." _Lavender_nya bergerak-gerak mencari kalimat seperti apa yang pas.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena Sasuke-_kun_ baik padaku."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hanya itu saja? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku adalah seorang kriminal atau buronan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerangmu?"

"A-aku percaya Sasuke-_kun_ bukan orang seperti itu."

Sasuke semakin mempertebal seringainya. Ah tidak, pemuda itu sedang menahan senyumnya. Jawaban Hinata benar-benar membuat hatinya berdesir pasir di padang tan— tidak.

"Giliran Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk semangat.

"Hn, tidak ada alasan khusus. Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai manis. Tapi..." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup bibir Hinata lembut selama beberapa detik.

"...jika itu rasa bibirmu, maka aku menyukainya." Lanjut Sasuke setelah bibir keduanya terpisah. Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menyeringai melihat gadisnya.

Yak, sudah dapat ditebak bagaimana kondisi Hinata setelah itu, _hn_?

* * *

-**The End**-

* * *

A/N

**Alhamdulillah bisa ikut SHDL #3 padahal udah mutusin ga ikut gegara gada ide tapi ternyata Allah masih sayang. Kkk. Hn, karena tema SHDL tahun ini "1000 reasons for loving SasuHina", ada yang bisa menyimpulkan tema apa yang saya pakai di fanfic ini? Adakah yang ngira-ngira atau apalah? XD Oke, tema yang saya pakai yaitu 'No Reason'. Kenapa? Karena saya sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan saya mencintai mereka. Lol**

**Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, baik itu Typo, EYD, diksi, dan lain sebagainya. Saya harap ****_readers_****-****_san_**** dapat menerima fict ini *bahasanya* dan sudikah kiranya untuk mengapresiasi dalam bentuk ****_review_****, mungkin? Hehe**

**Akhir kata(kata), ****_Happy SHDL #3 Devil n Angel Lovers_****! Mari kita ramaikan dan perbanyak archive SH walaupun hanya di AU :D**

**-Salam Damai— N2A's A-**


End file.
